


Exchanges

by Aashlee_Elizabeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aashlee_Elizabeth/pseuds/Aashlee_Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some exchanges are ongoing and lasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> "Star Trek" is owned by others, not by me. I do not profit, nor do I intend to profit, from this unlicensed work. I encourage everyone to continue to support licensed outlets to help develop the universe we all enjoy so much!

Sometimes Nyota Uhura finds a note on her pillow with a thought-provoking quotation written out in Vulcan script along with wishes for a restful sleep. Spock often finds a music file in his morning queue of messages from Communications marked "for later consideration."

The practice began long ago when they were student and instructor at Starfleet Academy. As they worked together, they found an affinity in many subjects. When she read an article she found interesting, she shared it with him. When he found a reference that would help her with her work, he forwarded it to her.

Soon their exchanges of information morphed into exchanges of other things. She had her favorite tea blends, and he had his preferences. She tried his, he tried hers. Each came away from the exchange with another favored option whenever they shared a warm beverage.

Naturally, their exchanges led to sharing food. For as little as he ate during those times when he obsessed on a particular project, she chose carefully. If he were to stop his work to sample a morsel, she wanted it to count, so she genuinely put much thought into what he might like before offering it to him.

He learned that she liked multi-layered, complex flavors, or unconventional combinations that surprised her. To mark another semester of exemplary performance as his aide, he once chose a Moroccan restaurant that offered dishes with the depth of flavors he believed would appeal to her adventurous tastes.

As they shared more experiences unique to just the two of them, other things took on significance. Nyota was sure that Spock would deny until the day he died that he went out of his way to tease her on occasion. She was as curious as he was, and he took advantage of that.

One morning, back when she was his aide, she walked to her desk in his Academy office and sat down. On one corner of his desk, she noticed, was a plain tan box with no markings but a small green Vulcan glyph. He arrived later and sat down to work, ignoring the box completely. She wondered about the glyph. She wondered when he would open the box, but he continued to concentrate on his tasks. After the morning spent trying her best not to look at him, look at the the box, or mentally will him to open it, her curiosity superseded her restraint.

"Commander, may I ask, on that box, is that a Vulcan glyph?"

He leaned back from his work and settled into the backrest of his chair, something she rarely saw him do. "It is."

Noting his relaxed mode, she became braver. "Then may I also ask, what is its origin and meaning?"

His head tilted forward slightly, "The glyph originated in the Llangon region during the reign of Shri'on." His eyes met hers and softened. "It means 'star.'"

Nyota's felt her eyes widen as her heart jumped.

He then tilted his head in pure innocence. "As the package has your name on it, perhaps you should uncover its contents?"

She did not know what to do first: hit him (not advised), hug him (inappropriate), or tear open the box (Bingo!).

Since that morning long ago, Spock has used that glyph to mark other items intended for her. Sometimes she finds them in her quarters, other times it appears on bookmarks placed in paper books in the ship's library to mark sections intended for her perusal. Once, on shoreleave, it appeared drawn in the sand in front of a beach bungalow.

Nyota is not above teasing him, either. She makes up short songs with silly, but loving lyrics—usually about him—that she records. She sets them to play when he checks messages in his quarters before meditating and retiring for the night. She knows that they amuse him, even if their illogic gives him more reasons to meditate.

More often she procures interesting music that she thinks he will enjoy, or pieces that she thinks he may enjoy adapting to the ka'athyra. Or sometimes, when she's creatively bold, she will compose and record a more serious song to leave behind when duty takes her away from him for days or even weeks, simply because she likes singing to him.

His Vulcan nature keeps him from seeking luxuries, so she does it for him. She ensures that he is rarely without a supply of pleasant-smelling, subtly scented soaps and lotions that are a nice change from the standard Starfleet-issued cleansers issued to starship personnel. Sometimes she leaves a small vial of massage oil with the promise to apply it later after their shifts end, an indulgence he would never permit himself otherwise.

When Valentine's Day rolls around each year, Nyota's friends wonder how she tolerates the lack of romance. His friends wonder how he, that ultra-serious Vulcan, manages to keep the warm and outgoing Nyota happy when the pair does nothing—not even an exchange of valentines—to mark this day devoted to couples.

The truth is, they have been exchanging valentines for years.


End file.
